Dear Fanfiction
by cloudXx9
Summary: In which the cast of Young Justice write "strongly worded" letters to the authors of Fanfiction. Season One characters... for now.
1. Robin -Letter 1

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Stop "pairing" me with your Mary-Sues!

Just. Stop.

Sincerely, Robin

* * *

**Reviews are love. And suggestions are more than welcome.**


	2. Aqualad - Letter 1

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I exist, too.

Sincerely, Aqualad

* * *

**Wow, 9 reviews already? Sweet! I'll try and update daily.**

**Thanks to Skinned Bear for the idea! And keep them coming in! I'll get to them all eventually. **


	3. Kid Flash - Letter 1

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I did not fall in love with Artemis the very first time we met. I found her annoying and rude.

And she called me Baywatch, which was NOT cool!

Sincerely, Kid Flash.

(Please don't hurt me, Artemis...)

* * *

**I'll post a new letter daily.**

** I have around 37 more of these done already; but I want to keep this going for as long as I can.**


	4. Artemis - Letter 1

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I am so much more than Wallace's girlfriend; yet that seems to be all I ever am in your stories.

Why is that, huh?

In fact, I don't even become his girlfriend until the very end!

You guys do know that we couldn't stand to be in the same room as each other for the longest time, right?

And trust me, it wasn't because we were in "denial" or anything.

We clashed. Fact.

Sincerely, Artemis

* * *

**So I found out the reason why the first line isn't centered. In the viewing settings, you have to change the width to 1/2 if you want it all to be centered. **

**Just a small FYI.**


	5. Miss Martian - Letter 1

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I do not say "Hello Megan!" in every single sentence I say!

I don't!

...

Do I really?

Sincerely, Miss Martian

* * *

**These are fun :) **


	6. Superboy - Letter 1

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I do not just sulk around the Cave because I have "daddy issues."

… It's because I don't have a real identity, okay?

And Robin won't tell me what "emo" means, but I'm not that... whatever that is.

Sincerely, Superboy

* * *

**So I will get to everyone's suggestion at some time, so don't fret! I'm writing down everything you guys offer!**

**I just want to get through all the ones I have written down so far.**


	7. Batman - Letter 1

To the Users of this Site,

I do not adopt any and/or every kid off of the streets of Gotham and let them become my protégé just because they so happen to be homeless and an orphan.

Crime fighting is no joke, especially in Gotham. The percentage of people capable of dealing with the villains in Gotham is extremely small.

You have a better chance of getting struck by lightning ten times on a clear day then becoming my protégé.

Stay out of Gotham.

Signed, Batman

* * *

**I will get to Season Two characters eventually. **

**I think I want to do roughly 50 of these from Season One, and then 50 from Season Two for a total of 100 letters.**


	8. Robin and Kid Flash

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

We aren't gay! Much less in love with each other.

We're just good friends. Sheesh.

And you choose BirdFlash as our "ship" name?

That's just being lazy. You guys could have at least been a bit more creative.

Sincerely, Robin and Kid Flash

* * *

**So this was supposed to be posted yesterday (the 6th) even though I have yet to go to bed and it's now past midnight...**

**But I'm sure many of you have noticed that it was freaking impossible to post new chapters because FF had some glitch going on all day.**

**Darn you computer virus things! Disrupting my awesome everyday chapter posting chain-streak-thing!**

**I was so proud of myself...**

**Anyways! **

**Thanks to ****starwarsfan15, ****Sparow****'s ****Arrow, and TheMoonPrincess for the idea!**


	9. Zatanna - Letter 1

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I can do so much more than what you write me as.

I am the daughter of _the_ Giovanni Zatara!

My abilities go way past lame card tricks and pulling a rabbit out of a hat.

Ylerecnis, Zatanna


	10. Red Arrow - Letter 1

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I'm not some temperamental teenager.

I am a dignified and respected hero! So stop writing me as some whiny, brat every damn time!

I mean… Please stop portraying me as some hothead in your _fictitious _stories.

Sincerely, a slightly seething Red Arrow

* * *

**So, I have replaced the letter to "Dear cloudXx9" just as promised.**

**Have some angsty Roy instead! Because Roy is just so great.**

**Thank you to everyone for your kind words. They mean a lot.**

**And to "Dear cloudXx9," I don't know if you saw the letter I had posted all day yesterday toward you, but if not, I'd be more than happy to send it to you in some form. It was nothing mean, just myself asking you some questions about your personal concerns about this story.**

**Also, to everyone who did review regarding that letter, sadly you will not be able to review this letter because you've already reviewed "chapter 10"**

**It's a suckish system, sorry. But you can still review as a guest!**

**Once again, thanks all you guys. You rock my socks.**

**cloud.**


	11. Robin - Letter 2

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I do not have any siblings. Period.

Sincerely, Robin

P.S. And if I did, I would probably have a brother. I come from a male heavy family.

I actually haven't seen a single story where I have a brother (not including Bat-Family brothers)

It's always a sister. Why is that?

* * *

**Thanks for all the love guys!**

**Until I'm told otherwise by a legit authority and not a guest user, this story shall live!**

**I hope you all got a chance to see the Red Arrow letter I replaced the A/N letter with.**


	12. Kid Flash - Letter 2

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Seriously? Do I look like I come from some abused family?

I have awesome parents and the fact that you write them as abusive, low-lives is completely insulting!

Where do you guys even get these ideas?

Sincerely, an annoyed Kid Flash

* * *

**Thanks to darkfrost154 for the idea.**


	13. Artemis - Letter 2 (And Robin?)

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Why would I have a crush on that Dick Grayson kid? Yeah we go to the same school, but he's like, two years younger than me. And a little troll.

He's a lot like Robin actually, which makes it even weirder to think that I would like him.

But other than that, I barely know the kid.

Sincerely, Artemis

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Shhhhhhhhhhh!

Arty-Farty doesn't know it's me! I'm waiting for a good time to pull the carpet from under her feet.

So zip it!

Sincerely, Robin


	14. Rocket - Letter 1

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Am I invisible or something?

Because I'm basically non-existent on this dumb site.

I'll tell you how to write a good story: include ME!

Not-so-sincerely, Rocket

* * *

**Okay, I need to make this clear.**

**None of what I put in this story reflects my views or thoughts on the show.**

**Also, it is not intended to to be anti so****me ship. In fact, probably every ship will get prodded and mentioned and joked about at one point or another.**

**When a ship is mentioned, it's not meant to be put in a negative light and in no way do I mean any kind of disrespect to those who ship what I've put in one of my letters. In fact, I'm one of those people who kind of ship everyone with everyone.**

**So really, I don't mean to offend anyone. These are just little jokes. Please don't take them so seriously.  
**

**Also, when writing these, I'm only looking to the actual show for writing material. Not the comics.**

**So when it came to, say, Wally's second letter, I know that in the comics he had a crap-ass dad who was a manhunter, and that's why people would write him in this fandom as coming from an abused family.**

**But in the Young Justice Universe/Earth-16, from what I could tell, the West's seemed like a loving and carrying family.**

**Sorry for the rant. Thanks for all the awesome review, guys!**


	15. Batman and Robin

To the Users of this Site,

And I have no children.

I especially have no beautiful daughters who have somehow manifested a meta-gene.

I raised Richard because I saw hope, potential, and a fighting spirit within him; also, because I did not want him to seek revenge against Zucco and become like me.

I would never want to bring a child into this world with the life I live and in the city I live in. Gotham is dangerous and living with my dual-identities - which both can be dangerous - having a child would only create a huge risk factor. I would never want to jeopardize a life just because of who I am.

So once again, I will not be having any children.

But because it seems that you authors have and obsessive need to create characters that are somehow related to a League member, why choose me?

From what I can tell, Barry Allen wants some kids, so go make them his. Or Hals.

Signed, Batman

* * *

Dear, Fanfiction Writers,

And do you think Batman could really create a relationship with any woman, lasting long enough to have a kid?

I mean, can you even imagine him taking someone out on dates?

Or being romantic?

I can't.

Sincerely, Robin

* * *

**Okay, here's one! Posting right before I start my first day of community college! Woo-hoo! Really nervous - left high school a year and a half early - but bring it on!**


	16. Miss Martian - Letter 2 (and Team)

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I can cook rather well, thank you very much.

Sure I burnt those cookies once, but that was the first time I ever used an electric appliance on Earth.

Ask the others, they love the food I make.

Sincerely, Miss Martian.

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Uh, we don't know how to tell her – she's a bit sensitive.

How would you tell a Martian that her food tastes like sand?

Sincerely, the Team.

* * *

**Once again, my daily updating schedule has been tarnished. I'm so ashamed! Sorry.**

**Also, for the last letter, I know Batman has had numerous relationships in the comics and has a son, Damien. I love Dami, trust me, I know of his existence. He's my third favorite Robin. But alas, he does not exist in Earth-16 (or to my knowledge, he doesn't). Once agai, guys, I'm not considering the comics. I'm just taking stuff from the Young Justice universe. **

**Also, hello Dear cloudXx9. I see you must have missed my letter I posted specifically for you awhile back. So, because I don't want to repost it and bother the regular readers, I will post it on my profile. I hope you can read it.**

**That's all for now! Stay classy, Fanfiction.**

**-Cloud**


	17. Aqualad - Letter 2

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

My full name is spelled Kaldur'ahm. Not Kaldurahm or some other variation.

The shortened version is Kaldur, not Kalder.

Or if you wish, in Atlantean, it is Kαλδυρ'αμ.

Sincerely, Aqualad

* * *

**There are definitely a lot different spellings of his name in some stories.**


	18. Superboy - Letter 2

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

You do know that I'm not stupid, right?

G-gnomes telepathically implanted images and names of everything into my mind, remember?

I practically know the entire history of the planet. And more.

Sincerely, Superboy (Who isn't a mindless clone)

* * *

**I'm a bad person. I haven't updated in forever! But in my defense, I was away for a few days without internet.**

**And school just started, which is still scary for me. **

**But I'll try and create a more solid updating schedule. Thanks for all the feedback, guys!**


	19. Robin - Letter 3

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I don't even know how to start this one.

Hmmm, I know!

WTF?

Do you guys get off on torturing me or something? Do you think it's fun to degrade and undermine me? Because it seems like everyone wants to see poor baby Robin getting his body all slashed and bruised by the Joker!

You guys are sick sometimes, you know that?

I'm pretty sure that sums up almost 97% of all the stories I'm in.

Hell's no!

I'm the most experienced fighter on the team, if anyone were to get kidnapped, I mean let's face it, it would probably be Wally.

-Robin

_That's right! No sincerity for you today! Haha!_

* * *

**Thanks to all those who suggested this.**


	20. The Team - Letter 1

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

We are not called Young Justice.

What kind of team name is that, anyway?

Really, no villain will be like, "Oh no, here comes the Young Justice!"

It makes us sound like babies.

We're an unofficial team supervised by the Justice League.

Sincerely, the _TEAM_.

* * *

**Thanks for all the great reviews, everyone!**


	21. Zatanna - Letter 2

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I'm not confirming anything about the relationship between me and the Boy Wonder.

But I'm not denying anything, either ;)

Ylerecnis, Zatanna


	22. The Rest of the Team

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Why do Robin, Wally, and Artemis get all the love?

Heck, even Batman gets more attention than us half the time!

Sincerely, the rest of the Team (who frankly, feels unloved sometimes).

* * *

**Thanks to Shatterfire for the idea!**


	23. Klarion and Teekl

To the Puny Humans on this Site of Webs,

I am NOT a witch!

I am a Lord of Chaos!

I am more powerful than any of your weak, mortal minds could ever imagine!

- Klarion and Teekl

* * *

**Okay, before you get on my back, yes, I know that in most comic versions of Klarion, he is indeed a "witch" and even calls himself one, or comes from witch-world. But in Young Justice, he is a Lord of Chaos. Is he even referred to as a "witch-boy" in the show? I can't remember...**


	24. Black Canary

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Give me three good reasons why I would make your Mary-Sue my sidekick?

Just because she has powers doesn't mean I'll be her mentor.

And how come I'm always the default mentor for these "OCs" of yours? There are _plenty_ of other League members who don't have a protege:

Wonder Woman, both Green Lanterns, Hawkman and Hawkwoman, the Atom... those are just a few names off the top of my head.

Come on guys, I'm a lot tougher than I look, so don't put me into default mentor mode because you think I'm the mother hen of the League.

Sincerely, Black Canary

* * *

**Wonder Woman is mentioned because this is still during season one and Cassie hasn't been introduced yet, and same goes for the Atom with Bumblebee.**


	25. Superboy - Letter 3

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Whatever "tactile telekinesis" is, I clearly don't have it.

Sincerely, Superboy

* * *

**He did in the comics, but not in the show.**

**So chapter 25 marks the halfway point until I start writing chapters including characters and themes from season two! **


	26. Aqualad - Letter 3

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I would like to point out that I do not speak in contractions.

I speak in a formal manner because that was how I was taught and raised.

It does not take that much more time to write out two full words in lieu of a contraction, either.

I am merely trying to help you keep your portrayal of me in what you writers call "in character" and away from this "OOC."

Sincerely, Aqualad

* * *

**Please don't kill me.**

**I've been away for a while, no computer, very, _very_ limited internet access, and well... yeah.**

**Also this month has been killer. I'm slightly brain-dead when it comes to writing right now. **

**But do not fear! For things shall get going again soon. Sorry again.**

**-cloud**


	27. Lex Luthor

To Whomever this Concerns;

Yes, the Superman clone known as Project Kr, or Superboy, if you must, was created using the DNA from my own genetic makeup as well as Superman's.

However, I will never see him as my son. I only used that term when I needed to exploit him for my own personal agenda.

I have no feelings for the clone.

And I am most certainly not his "mother."

I demand you stop labeling me as such, or I will have Mercy contact my lawyers.

My Lesser Regards,

Lex Luthor


	28. Kid Flash - Letter 3

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

People don't beat me up that easily. I'm the fastest kid alive, for Pete's sake!

And just because I trip over my feet occasionally, that in no way means I fall on my face every day.

You try running close to the speed of sound while beating bad guys up or maneuvering through tricky terrain!

It ain't easy!

Sincerely, Kid Flash


	29. Artemis - Letter 3

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

If it isn't a mission or school, you will not be seeing me before 9 a.m.

I am _not_ a morning person.

Sincerely, Artemis

* * *

**Thanks to dancingandsingingintherain for this one.**

**For some reason, I'm finding Artemis to be the hardest one to write for.**


	30. Red Arrow - Letter 2

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

My *_ahem*_ relationship with Aqualad is _strictly_ professional.

Sincerely, Red Arrow (Who is not totally blushing right now)

* * *

**Wanted to have a little bit with this one. **

**And thank you to everyone who is supporting this fic. It means a lot.**

**I also want to reassure again that all the suggestions y'all have been writing will be put in at one point or another.**

**I've had roughly forty of these letters written out from the start, so I want to get those posted before I go into the requests.**

**Stay classy!**


	31. Billy Batson - Letter 1

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I'm ten, okay?

Even if I'm Captain Marvel, I'm still a kid.

So pairing me with Zatanna is just weird and gross!

She does smell nice…and has pretty hair…

But don't tell her I said that!

Sincerely, Billy Batson

* * *

**I just want to remind everyone that I am in no way trying to bash any ship.**

**In fact, I'm one of those people who ships all the characters with everyone.**

**These letters are just for fun. You don't have to agree with them - I don't even agree with all of them**

**But please don't get all angry with me. **


	32. The Bio-Ship

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

The Bio-ship would like you all to know that she is a living, organic creature; and most definitely is not an "it."

However, she isn't capable of physically writing this letter so she is telepathically communicating with me so that I can convey all her feelings in this letter for you to read.

Sincerely, the Bio-Ship

(Transcribed by Miss Martian)

* * *

**Yep. That just happened.**

**Also, I changed Billy's age from the last one to 10.**

**I was thinking about it and the last letter shouldn't have come till I started the season two letters, because that was when the whole Mazahs (that's the ship name, right?) came to be. So sorry 'bout that. **

**Also, some more ideas for Ms. M. would be pretty sweet.**


End file.
